Another Blind Date
by Han dj
Summary: Miyu and Nao has their own blind date. What does the ex HiMEs and their friends got to do with it? M for adults only!


A/N: While writing Wolf Devil Woman, this plot suddenly hit me…as everyone here who has read my Mai HiME stories, I am trying to build a Nao-Miyu pairing and I think it's working quite well, so here is a one shot story involving Nao and Miyu

Disclaimer: As everyone who writes fan-base fictions, I do not own any of the characters. All stories made are non-profitable…

Warning: I am rating this M (not in The Gift Universe), this will not reach my beta so expect once again tremendous grammar mistakes. I like to think of this story as 5 years from the carnival

Another Blind Date

Yuuki Himeko stared at her daughter who was busy preparing herself in front of their vanity mirror, "Nao-chan has a date?"

The red headed web weaver nodded her head as she gave her mother one dazzling smile, "How do I look?" Nao asked her mother and turned around to show off her attire to her mother. Her above knee length ballooned, silky skirt raising up as if blown by the wind, she also winks one eye at her laughing mother

"You look very beautiful Nao-chan!" Himeko said and then she stepped closer to her daughter as she tried to arrange Nao's sleeveless blouse that has the same color as her skirt and then embraced the young woman, "Is this another one of your blind date?" the older Yuuki asked

"Hai," Nao replied and then she freed herself from her mother's embrace and faced the mirror once again to put on the finishing touches on her face, "Kuga and Fujino kept on bugging me about a date, they wouldn't stop until I found the right date!"

Himeko was smiling sweetly, "I think Kuga-san and Fujino-san is doing a good job at finding you a good date!"

Nao stopped whatever she was doing and turned her head to look at her mother, "What do you mean _them _doing a great job? Mother! This is already the fifth blind date they shoved on my ass!" Nao exclaimed

"I think my Nao-chan should lessen her cursing…that'll find you a better date, but I still say your friends are doing a good job…" Himeko giggled when the real reason why she was happy entered her head

"I don't like the way you're giggling mother…" Nao said a bit nervous

Giggling sound

"Mother Spill!"

"Okay-okay!" Himeko tried hard to stop herself from giggling and after sometime she did, "Well I really think that your friends were doing a great job at keeping you occupied during your school break!" she said and then she resumed giggling

Nao frowned, "I think I smell something fishy here…" she said as she tried to imitate a thinking pose

"I think Nao-chan should go now, you're very beautiful tonight and it will be a waste of effort if you end up alone at your rendezvous point because you came late…" Himeko turned her head to look at a clock, "…well very-very late if you take in the time now,"

Nao looked at her room's wall clock and her eyes widened, "Oh Kami-sama! Fujino will kill me if I come late!" she said before she leaned sideward to her bed, took her pouch, stepped closer to her mother, kissed Himeko's cheek and ran out of her room

"Gambatte Nao-chan!" Himeko said loudly for her daughter to hear her

"Arigato Okaasan!" Nao replied before Himeko heard their front door open and closed loudly

XXX

"Are you sure about this ojou-sama?"

"Have I lied to you before?"

"But ojou-sama really doesn't have to do this for me. I am content being with you." Her light crimson eyes looked intently at the teenager

Alyssa smiled sweetly at her humanoid guardian, "You wished to explore your human side more right?" the blond girl asked her companion. The two were in a taxi; Miyu will be dropping off Alyssa at the Yuuki residence so that Yuuki Himeko could look after her ojou-sama while she go somewhere her ojou-sama told her to go to have a late night date, "Besides, I'm sure I will enjoy being with Yuuki-sama, she's like a mother to me."

Silence

"Miyu?"

"Do you think Nao-san is there?" the half human suddenly asked

Alyssa looked at her guardian and smiled, "I have no idea, why don't we asked Yuuki-sama when we get there?" she added

"But I don't want to make the taxi driver wait for me longer than usual." The half human said

"I'm sure driver-san won't mind…" Alyssa said and trailed off

"I really don't know why I agreed to do this driving thing," The older blond woman who was driving the taxi cab said softly while she sports a pout on her face

"_Haruka-chan…"_ The voice on her ear said, _"we agreed to help Alyssa-chan right?" _Yukino added

"Alright! I am your driver but it doesn't mean you can make me wait too long…but you can asked that Yuuki-san!" she said getting on with the drama

"See Miyu? Driver-san is very kind to wait for you…" Alyssa said and smiled when she saw her guardian nods her head, her smile grew wider when she saw the Yuuki residence' gate, "We are almost there," she whispered though she knew Miyu could hear her

"_Target hurriedly went out of the cave, I repeat; target hurriedly went out of the cave." _The husky voice said over the driver's ear plug

"I get it Akira-chan; you don't have to repeat it every time!" Haruka whispered indignantly then she spoke for the people at the back of the cab to hear, "I change my mind, you can take your time as long as you want…I think my engine needs some time to cool down." She said

Miyu bent her head sideward as if she was thinking before she straightened it, "I know I've heard that voice already, but I can't recall where…and If you like driver-san, I can help you fix your engine…"

"Ha!" Haruka said suddenly changing her voice using the voice changer Yohko-sensei loaned her, "I suddenly had this saliva on my windpipe! Aherm, aherm," Haruka pretended to coughed hard and even punched her chest lightly, "Don't worry ojou-sama, you can take your time and I can do this by my own." She said

"Very well, maybe we can get off here?" Alyssa said smiling at the driver

"Okay, I'll wait for you here ojou-sama," she said turning her head so that the half human will not see her face

"Thank you driver-san," Miyu said as she went out of the cab and followed her ojou-sama inside Yuuki's residence

XXX

"_Have you reserved the room?"_

"_Ara…are you doubting my skill?"_

"_Of course not, there's no question when it comes to your skill…I am a living proof to that…" _static,_ "Mai?"_

Static

"_I have taken over the kitchen already…"_

"_And the chef?"_

"_Mikoto has taken care of that…he is currently playing Mikoto's roulette as we speak."_

"_Good work…"_

Static…and more static

"_Target A approaching destination 1."_

"_How was target A Midori-sensei?"_

"_She looks perfect, I'm drooling right now." _The voice said

"_You know I can hear you right?" _The voice was from Yohko

"_Heh…I was just teasing Kuga! She's too nervous about this… whatever it is we call this operation…"_

"_Baka_!" Kuga Natsuki's voice almost shook everyone who is wearing their ear plugs

"_YOU DON"T HAVE TO SHOUT KUGA!" _it was Haruka

"_Haruka-chan…you're the one shouting…" _Yukino said softly, chastising her girlfriend

"_Didn't we call this Operation: Nao is too lonely she has to find a partner and Miyu is the best one for her," _Natsuki said

"_Ara, we are like copying a scene from Marimite Natsuki, your title is too long!"_

"_I agree with Fujino-san," _Mai said, a sizzling wok can be heard over their ear plugs,_ "Why don't we just call it Operation: Blind Date No. 5?"_

"_That I can absolutely memorize," _Midori said with a nod

XXX

"Nao-san is off to another blind date?" Miyu asked the smiling blond, she's playing with Alyssa at the couch and she nodded her head in agreement

"She left 20 minutes ago." Himeko said

"20 minutes? That means I am making driver-san wait for…" she closed her eyes and opened it after 3 seconds, "…for 16 minutes, 25 seconds…" the half human stood at once, "I think I better go now Yuuki-sama, Alyssa ojou-sama, I don't want Alyssa's choice of date for me to wait for long and driver-san might be mad at me already." She said before she bowed her head and turned her back to the two giggling females and walked out of the house

"Target B out of house and headed to agent Suzushiro's area." Alyssa said through her earplug

"_Roger that." _Haruka said

XXX

"_Target B inside transport 1 approaching fast rendezvous point." _Midori announced

"_Alright! Operation: Nao is too lonely…"_

"_KUGA! What the hell are you bubbling about, that operation name is too long!" _Midori shouted

"_Okay! Operation: Blind Date No. 5 commence!"_ Kuga Natsuki said

"_HAI!"_ different voices at different strategic position replied at once

XXX

Yukariko and Wataru-san with their 5 year old daughter Migami walked hand in hand along the street where Nao was waiting. It was at that moment when Miyu took off from the cab, paid the driver and headed to the place where Alyssa asked her to wait for her date to come. She was intently looking at her watch so she wasn't able to see the couple bumped her at her back

"Gomen…" she was about to say and smiled when she found out that it was Yukariko and Wataru-san, and their daughter Migami, "Yukariko-san…"

"MIYU-san!" the ex-nun greeted the cyan haired woman excitedly as she gets into the act, "How fortunate of me to have bumped another of my students!" she said

"Another?" Miyu asked

"Oh, I bumped unto Nao earlier although she didn't recognize me as she was too busy texting someone…I think…"

Miyu smiled, "Nao-san is here?" she asked

"Oh…you know how to smile now?" Yukariko asked

Miyu nodded, "Thanks to ojou-sama, she had SEARRS new foundation to create something so that I can make facial expressions in accordance to my human nervous system."

"That's good, that's good." Yukariko then looked at her daughter who yawned, "I think we better move on and…" Yukariko looked somewhere, "Nao is there," she said pointing to where Nao was standing, frowning, "I think her date isn't coming, she's been here for quite sometime now." She said before smiling, nodding her head and walking pass the half human. Wataru-san and Migami being dragged by their lovely brunette companion

"Arigato…" Miyu was about to say to Yukariko but the ex-nun and her family is gone already, "Arigato Yukariko-san…" she whispered and then she focused her gaze on the frowning Nao

XXX

"I can't believe Miyu took this long before she could finally get the courage to date my Nao-chan!" Himeko said as she fed the little girl ice cream

"Himeko-okaasan, Miyu will not be admitting her attraction to Nao if we will not make a move for her. She knew about all emotions and knew how to act on them, except for love and attraction."

"So this must succeed…"

"At all cost…"

XXX

"Nao-san?" Miyu called out as she walked closer to the waiting red head

Nao looked at the place where she heard the familiar voice, her face blushed as she saw the cyan haired half human approaching, "Miyu?" she was thankful that she was hidden at the shadow so Miyu could not see her blushing face…though she knew Miyu could probably sense her temperature going up, "What are you doing here?"

Miyu blushed and it was noticed by Nao, "Alyssa ojou-sama told me to come here because she asked me to date someone." Miyu replied her blush intensifying

"Alyssa-san? How was she?" Nao asked, "Oh…and she set you up on a date? Who?" she added

"Alyssa ojou-sama is fine, she's doing good balancing her school work and managing SEARRs foundation." Miyu replied and smiled, "I have no idea who I'm going to date, she just asked me to come here and wait for my date to come to me."

Nao smiled when she noticed Miyu's face making those expressions she wasn't able to make before, "You can smile now…"

"And cry if I want…" Miyu supplied

Silence

"So another blind date huh?" Nao asked

"No, this is my first time to go on a date…blind or not." Miyu said

Nao laughed softly, "That's not what I meant Miyu, I'm here for a blind date too…just like you, but…"

"I know, Himeko-san told me."

"Okaasan?"

"I took Alyssa ojou-sama to your house so that Himeko-sama could look after her."

Silence

"Oh yeah…my mother is working at SEARRs foundation, I almost forgot about that."

"And Himeko is like a mother to her…"

Another silence

"Your date… where is he?"

"I'm not even sure if Kuga and Fujino set me up with a man, a woman or an animal…and it seems my date is standing me up!" Nao said exasperatedly, "How about you?"

"I'm not sure…but I arrived late and I don't think my date is going to wait for me that long…I guess this is a failed attempt for Alyssa ojou-sama to bring out the human in me."

Silence

Nao started fidgeting as she looked back to the hotel where Fujino said she placed a reservation for her and her date, "And Fujino did choose a very elegant hotel for me and my date…where will your date be at?" The red head asked the half human after returning her gaze on the cyan haired woman

"I have no idea. Ojou-sama said my date will take care of that."

Silence

"Hey I got a better idea, since I was stood up by my date and you stood up your date, and that hotel reservation must worth a fortune since it was Fujino who took care of it, why don't we two use it?" Nao asked the half human with hope in her eyes that was not unnoticed by the humanoid

"You mean…"

"Yeah…we could be each other's date tonight, at least something happened to me and my self preparation wouldn't go to waste!" Nao said cheerfully

That was the only time Miyu noticed Nao's appearance, _Nao-san is very…gorgeous…am I drooling? Was I programmed to drool after all?_ "You look lovely Nao-san." She said

Nao's face reddened after hearing this and she gave the humanoid her most charming smile, "Let's go?"

Miyu smiled back and nodded her head

Nao then pulled Miyu's arms closer to her and she clang an arm on Miyu's as the two walked towards the hotel

XXX

"_First part of the operation… well done! Congratulations ladies and gentleman," _Midori spoke through her ear plug, _"Targets approaching hotel lobby…Kanzaki…"_

"_Ready as ever…Midori-sensei," _The gorgeous man said and smiled when he saw the targets coming his way.

XXX

"Good evening ladies…how may I be of help?" Kanzaki Reito greeted the two women who just arrived at the hotel's concierge

Nao's eyes widened in surprise, "Re…Reito-san?!" she exclaimed

"Yes, that is my name, good evening Yuuki-san," he said looking at the red headed woman then he shifted his eyes to Miyu, "Greer-san," he said then bowed her head down

"Good evening Kanzaki-san," Miyu returned the gesture with a smile

"It is lovely to see the both of you, are you here…"

"Well…" Nao sighed, "Fujino reserved a table for…"

"Oh yes, Fujino-san did reserved a table under Yuuki Nao-san's name, for two right?" Reito asked as he start walking ahead of the two women, "So Miyu-san is your blind date tonight?" he asked

At the question, both Miyu and Nao blushed, "No…I was stood up by my blind date and this woman stood up hers." Nao explained

"I see, so you two should have had a separate date?"

"Yes, that was the idea." Miyu said flatly

"So how come…"

"Since Nao-san doesn't want to waste her gorgeous attire and waste Fujino-san's money, she decided to invite me here to eat with her." Miyu explained as a matter of fact

Silence reigned as Reito led the two women on a secluded spot where a table for two is situated, "Most of our dating customer reserved this part of the restaurant, more cozy and more privacy." He said smiling at the two

"We're not dating!" Nao snarled at Reito

"Gomen, gomen," he said, "Are you going to order or will you just let me take care of it…"

Nao frowned at Reito, "Why will we want the second choice?" she asked in bewilderment

"For one, since I'll served as your waiter, I can give you the best food there is that this restaurant offers and two, because the second choice is the best?"

Silence

"How the hell did you end up being a waiter Kanzaki?" Nao asked, "You don't look like someone who'll enjoy such work

"Contrary to your belief Nao-san, this is what I enjoy the most. My Wife Fumi could attest to that!" he said cheerfully, "Plus I enjoy serving people who appreciates my business."

"Kanzaki-san then owns this restaurant?" Miyu asked

"As well as the hotel," Reito said "Now ladies, what will it be?"

"I think we'll be taking you on that second choice." Nao said after she scanned the thick menu given to her and Miyu then she looked at the woman in front of her, "Miyu?"

"Whatever you like Nao-san." The cyan haired woman replied

"That is the best choice you've made tonight. So please wait and enjoy the night Nao-san, Miyu-san." Reito said bowing his head before he turned and left the two women alone

"I don't feel good about this Miyu." Nao said

"Do you feel sick? We could just forget about this and we could get a taxi and bring you home…"

"Oh I'm fine! I'm saying that I smell something fishy about this set up." Nao said smiling

"Fishy?" Miyu frowned and looked everywhere even under the well arranged cloth on the back of their plate, "I don't smell anything fishy; the place is well maintained…"

"Miyu…" Nao smiled, "Forget about what I've said okay?" Miyu nodded in agreement with Nao

XXX

"_Tokiha-san, part 2 of mission commencing…" _Reito said on his ear piece

"_Hai."_

XXX

The appetizer was the first one taken to Nao and Miyu's table, their appetizer was a plate of fruits arranged artfully, strawberries, apples, peeled grapes and strips of banana, along with the appetizer was a glass of red wine

"To prepare you for your main course…" Reito explained when Nao asked why red wine

Main course was a mixed of Turkey and lobster which the two enjoyed eating, Mai did a good job dressing the turkey with shredded ginger, soy sauce and different condiments then was cooked with pineapple juice. The lobster was dripping with chili sauce causing the two women's face to redden. They were served with a traditional Polynesian drink which Nao noticed to be a bit bitter,

"The bitter taste will wash away the oils on your tongue so you can fully enjoy your meal." Reito explained when asked why the taste, and Nao and Miyu agreed with the explanation as it did wash away the oils that cling to their tongues and mouths.

But aside from keeping their mouth oil free, the two women just felt hot as if their body was burning…

"Is it just me or the whole place is hot or the air conditioning broke down?" Nao asked as she keeps on fanning herself with her hands

"I think it's from the food we are eating, the food preparation is hot…chili." Miyu suggested

"Probably…"

And for their dessert, a cold chocolate cake with vanilla and cherry on top was laid before them. The two attacked their desserts as if there's no tomorrow

XXX

"_My part in this mission is through so I should go back to my Fumi-chan now and rest for the night."_ Reito said then she took the ear piece off his ear before he left the hotel

"_Well done…" _

XXX

Miyu and Nao exited the hotel but was halted by some man, "Good evening, Fujino-san paid me to give you a ride around town?" The spiked haired man said

Nao's eyes widened, "Masashi?!"

"Hai! Can you please go this way?" He signal for them to follow him on his horse driven carriage

"I haven't rode a horse driven carriage yet," Miyu said as she excitedly hopped in the carriage

"Oi!" Nao said to Masashi, "Aren't you the owner of the Kendo Dojo somewhere at Fuuka?" she asked

"Oh that I am, but this is my sideline especially at night!" he said smiling, "Shiho is quite a very expensive fiancée so I need to work harder." He added

"Shiho? So you and Munakata…what happened to Tate?" Nao asked

"I heard he decided to become a monk." Takeda said and then he too boarded his part of the carriage after Nao got in

The carriage was an old English style carriage where the passenger is hidden from the driver by a black cloth. The two were offered refreshments inside also courtesy of Fujino

"Champagne…wow…" Nao asked

"Wow?"

"Premium must cost thousands or millions of yen." Nao explained and poured each glass with the wine

XXX

When a certain chemical or drug is fed to the blood at a constant rate, these will accumulate until it reach it's maximum point where the effect will finally show before it diminishes…but you still have to reach the peak

"Ne Shizuru…do you really think that all those aphrodisiacs will take effect?" Natsuki asked

"Do you feel hot now?" Shizuru asked

"Hai…" Natsuki's glazed eyes looked hungrily at Shizuru, "I want to devour you right now!" Natsuki said before pulling Shizuru to her and ripping off the older woman's clothes

"Ara…their effective!" Shizuru said grinning as she returned her wife's kiss

XXX

Miyu has a permanent blush on her face as her eyes traveled Nao's creamy legs that weren't covered by her short skirt. Nao has her legs crossed at her knees and the one on top was swinging back and forth taking Miyu's attention, and this didn't go unnoticed by Nao who by this time is feeling as hot as Miyu

"Do you like what you're seeing Miyu?" Nao asked and the humanoid nodded her head dumbly, so very unlikely of Miyu. Nao grin and uncrossed her legs but not before letting Miyu take a peek of what's in between (Basic Instinct like action…you know what I mean!), and this caused Miyu's jaw to dropped, Nao leaned forward, put two finger below Miyu's chin and pushed the cyan haired mouth close, "We should close this Miyu, we don't want any bees going inside your mouth now ne?" Miyu nodded again dumbly. Nao becoming bolder grinned and leaned forward to place a kiss on Miyu's lips, "A romantic date should always end with a kiss right? Although…I'm not going to let this end just like…"

Nao wasn't able to finish her sentence as Miyu pulled Nao closer and her lips devoured that of Nao's…and you can hear loud moans coming from the passenger seat

XXX

"_Part 3 of operation success, I am heading back to the hotel…"_

"_Well done Takeda…Shiho said she wants you at her house after you dropped the two off the hotel."_

The kendoka grinned

XXX

The two women were lip locked when they took the key to their room, good thing there was no one at the elevator as the two started undressing each other, not able to wait for their floor

Two men were waiting for the elevator door to open, and they got the worst nosebleed in their life when the elevator door opened to reveal two half naked woman devouring each other as they walked out of the elevator

The Elevator door closed and two men were on the floor fainted

XXX

Loud moans and screaming were heard as two naked bodies rocked on the bed, the rd headed woman beneath the cyan haired one, "God Miyu…" Nao pants as the humanoid thrust her hips against Nao, "Harder…MIYU!"

And that the humanoid did, the unexpected gift strapped on Miyu's hips now thrusting in and out of Nao, the two women enjoying their late night _date_

"Nao…"

The sensation of her naked body rubbing against Nao's naked one, her inside the red head and their body's rhythm as one awakened something inside Miyu that was put to sleep many years ago…her primal desire as a human…awakened by her passion and feelings for the red headed woman now underneath her sweaty, naked body

"MIYU!" Nao screamed as her body stiffened due to orgasm

The sudden wave then died down and Miyu who had exerted effort for the first time, just as Nao slumps her body over the red head. Nao on the other hand started crying as she held Miyu's body close to her naked one

"Didn't you like it?" Miyu asked the crying woman

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because you're crying…"

"Baka! I'm crying because…because I've wanted this for a long time and I didn't…think that this can happen…"

"Nao-san…"

"And stop calling me Nao-san when you already took my virginity away!" Nao chastised

Silence

"Nao…"

"Hm…"

"Then…you will not go into another blind date again will you?" Miyu asked with her tone a bit worried

Nao shook her head, "I won't as long as you'll date me…"

"Will our date always end like this?" Miyu asked

"Do you want it to end like this always?" Nao returned the question and Miyu nodded her head

Nao laughed softly and then she pushed the woman on top of her to her back while she turned so that she is now straddling the cyan haired woman and she started grinding her hips, the unexpected gift still inside her, "Round 2?" Nao asked

Miyu smiled and then she pulled Nao's face forward and kissed the red head, "I think I love you Nao…"

"I love you Miyu…"

Moans and screams then took over the room

XXX

"I think our plan was perfect Alyssa-chan." Himeko told the blond girl

"You think Nao-san will allow me and Miyu to stay here?"

"Of course…Nao-chan would not want to be separated from Miyu for long anymore…"

"Hai-hai!"

XXX

"Shizuru…what was that bitter tasting drink we gave Nao and Miyu?" Natsuki asked panting, Shizuru was lying on top her and in between her parted legs

"Ara…you didn't know? It's Kava-kava!"

-end-

Kava kava's sexiest effects are experienced when it is transformed into a traditional Polynesian drink. A mildly narcotic elixir, this drink is believed to elevate consciousness while relaxing muscles, a delicious combination indeed. In some island cultures, during ceremonial periods in which women and men are segregated, the men will drink kava kava to evoke illicit dreams of the woman in their lives - or the woman of their dreams.


End file.
